Corrupted Innocence
by Nevrutheil
Summary: This story tells of what followed the events of Resident Evil: CVX. It tells of Weskers new idea of how to create new bioweapons with the help of a young, reluctant girl. (R) rating in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_ Inquisitiveness kills the brilliant. I learned that just recently. I have come to discover that the more brilliant one is the more in danger that one becomes. What a story mine is..... It has to be told..... _

Prelude

Sitting in a dark room, a handsome blonde man in tinted shades reached for his glass of brandy on the edge of his desk. The high-backed leather chair creaked as he shifted his weight and gazed out of the large window in his office. HCF Pharmaceutical Corporation had the third tallest building in Chicago. A smile played across his lips as he thought of what had owned this building before HCF. Being the second most powerful Pharmaceutical Corporation in the world had its advantages, as well as its perks. He was just beginning to think of his evening plans when a brisk, sharp rap on his office door shook him back to reality. Mumbling obscenities, he turned in his chair to become face- to- face with his boss, Jonathan Crestfield, the CEO so-to-speak of the Corporation. The well-tailored CEO looked over the blonde man carefully. He had to admit he was terrified of the guy. When he had heard that Albert Wesker, famed researcher and renowned S.T.A.R.S. Team leader wanted to join his organization and Betray his rival company Umbrella, Crestfield was not overjoyed. Most men in his position would have loved the idea of gaining a powerful ally, but Wesker was a traitor. If he had betrayed Umbrella.... What would stop him from betraying HCF if another fruitful opportunity arose for him? Clearing his throat, he decided that he would just have to deal with him and stay on whatever good side he had. Wesker smiled lightly at him and said, "Crestfield, how wonderful of you to drop by." Smiling back despite his ill will, he replied calmly," Albert, how nice to see you. I do hope your enjoying your new office." Crestfield moved to take a seat across from him.

"I see you found the Brandy I sent."

Chuckling softly to himself and giving Crestfield chills, he answered in reply, " Yes, I did, among other things. You have provided me with plenty Crestfield. I truly appreciate it." He took a sip of his brandy, 

" Do you have the files I requested?"

Giving him a perplexed look, he said, " I do. The bio's of the intelligent high school students in the suburban District 126, correct?" Excellent was the reply from Wesker. Still perplexed, he handed the files to him and watched as he sifted through them and began to skim the contents of one of the folders.

"Why do you want to read the bios of teenagers?" He asked but was only answered by the curt reply, " I think it's time we visited the suburb's he said, gazing down at one file with a sinister smile on his face and the words in his mind......Weeping Meadows ....

Meanwhile, in the small suburb of Weeping Meadows , Illinois.....

" I hate French" sighed Celeste. Leaning against her arm-pillow positioned on her bed. Her deep-set distaste of French didn't affect her GPA one bit, but she still couldn't stand it. More her teacher than the material. Giving another dramatic sigh, she slammed her book shut and hopped off her bed. Lots of dull homework makes Nev a dull girl, she thought with a smile. It's about time I got out of here, and do some shopping. Celeste grabbed her coat despite her mother's insistence that she should stay home; Celeste had to get out of there. She was just like normal teenagers on the outside.... but inside her lean 5'6 frame was intelligence, integrity and an impressive 3 dimensional memory. No one knew how smart she really was, because of her quiet, grounded nature she had a few choice friends that new how much smarts she really possessed. As she slid behind the wheel of her '97 Mitsubishi Eclipse, she began to think about her theories. The one thing that truly set her apart from the other 16-year-olds was her fascination of virology. She believed that it you took a very deadly virus and cultivated it with another virus of almost equal destruction, the end result would be catastrophic. The mutagenic properties would be so great that it would not only kill..... it would transform. But these were only hypothesises. This information was hers and hers alone...... she had written all her ideas down in a binder that had become the closest thing to her. Safely in her knapsack, she never let it out of her sight. "I'm paranoid" she thought, laughing at herself...... who would want this?

Three hours after Celeste had gone to the mall; Albert Wesker was seated at a cafe located in the heart of Weeping Hills. He was told that the girl he had to find was coming to the cafe he was seated in. The entire corporation had frowned upon all of his ideas for the high school students. His idea might be outlandish, but it had its benefits. High school students were easy to manipulate and did not truly want world domination, they wanted money. This was his theory in its entirety. He had scene what power had done to the Ashford's. Alexia had been brilliant, but unfortunately her mentally unstable state had caused her to be more of a nuisance than a genius. All of the power hungry tyrants he had met had all been at least a couple of screws loose. He knew that even he felt himself loose control at some points. 

.......Redfield........

That name set him off every time it was mentioned. God he hated him. Actually, he mused to himself; God had nothing to do with his hatred. No one had known why he had hated Chris. That was what probably boggled most of his co-workers minds. Only he knew the truth behind his own madness. The one and only reason he hated Chris was out of pure jealousy. As pathetic as it was, he had held a grudge against him from the beginning of his career on the S.T.A.R.S. team. Chris had been the funny guy. The one who everyone loved to talk to and converse with. He was always known as the egotistical, enigmatic one. The one that people were afraid to approach and start conversations with unless it was absolutely necessary. Thinking about it made his blood boil. He had hated every moment with the goody goody S.T.A.R.S. members and was glad that those times were over. Now he had bigger fish to fry. Smiling, he picked up the town paper and glanced at the door, "Ahh what perfect timing," He thought with a smile as his brown haired prey stepped into the cafe........

**This was my first Fic. I hope it wasn't that obvious. I will continue it if I get a couple of reviews. I am open to constructive criticism, so feel free to give me a piece of your mind if you think it is necessary.

__


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit"

That's the first word that came out of Celeste's mouth as she opened the door to the cafe and had dropped two of her bags on the floor. Quickly retrieving them to avoid anymore-embarrassing stares from the people in the cafe, she made a sharp right without even giving the waitress the opportunity to seat her. Finding her usual seat near the window she put her bags on the neighbouring chair and gave a dramatic sigh. I needed the break, but I think I ended up splurging. Usually praised for her methodical nature, she never really overspent on clothes when she knew she could get them somewhere cheaper. Grinning and picking up the menu, she decided that a mocha cappuccino was the perfect way to end a relaxful day of shopping. After telling her order to the waitress, she put her chin in her hand and glanced around the cafe. It was busy, as usual. The forest-like atmosphere was the perfect motif for the place. She had loved the idea of a cafe because there was really nowhere to go that was interesting. She continued to observe the people in the cafe until she noticed a blonde man in shades glancing over his paper at her. Blinking, she looked in his direction again and found a paper instead of shades. Thinking it was just her imagination she turned back to stare out the window until her coffee came.

Wesker looked back down at his paper. She had caught his gaze as when he had double-checked that she was the right girl he was after. Sure enough, she was the one. 

"Now to put my plan into action"......

Sipping her coffee, she looked up to see if the guy in the shades was still looking in her direction. But when she looked across the cafe she noticed he was gone and only the paper remained. 

"That's weird"

She polished off her coffee and stood up. "Time to go home back to homework central", she thought. Picking up her bags she left and tossed them into the back seat of the car. Sliding into the driver's seat, she put the car in drive and began to head home.

Meanwhile....

Wesker sat in the black limosine in front of a ranch house. He had left with high hopes that she would be leaving as well. There were no cars in the driveway and he had gotten word that her father was working. All he had to do was deal with the mother......

Pulling up to her house, she was taken aback by the two black cars and one black limo in the front of her house. "What's going on?" She wondered as she made a sharp turn into her driveway and got out of the car quickly. Forgetting about her bags and purse, she bolted through the gate and opened the back door to find her mother seated with the blonde guy along with four other guys. Gasping she cleared her throat.

"Mom, what are these people doing here?" She asked. She stiffened when ten pairs of eyes looked back at her with cold regard. "Ohmigod, what have I gotten myself into?" She thought. She had never done anything really bad, but what really worried her was that the looks she was getting. "Its ok, I'll be fine" were the words that she kept repeating to her self. Meeting her eyes, her mother smiled broadly.

"Honey, you would never believe it! These gentlemen have just told me that they want you to do an internship at HCF Pharmaticutical Corporation! Isn't that wonderful! I just signed the papers; you'll be leaving tonight and will be back next week. I'm so proud of you dear." 

"Holy Fucking Shit"

"It's not possible mom." Was all she replied. "I cant do it I'm sorry but I cant fall behind at school. Maybe next time?" Her reply fell on deaf ears. Standing and turning to Celeste's mother, he began collecting his papers as he spoke.

"Actually, Mrs.St.Clair I would appreciate it if we could take Celeste now." He said with a small grin "I need to clue her in on her position, if that's ok with you."

"WHAT!!! NO!!!" She screamed in her head. Did they hear one word she was saying? This isn't right she thought madly. There is something very wrong I can't leave home. But she was screwed. So very screwed. The happy look her mother gave her was sickening. All she could do was sit as her mom drilled the blonde guy with questions. "I don't even know who this guy's name...." 

...... "She won't need clothing. We will provide for her. She can just come with us as is and we can deal with the rest .no problem".......

She jolted back to reality when her mom put her hand on her shoulder. Standing up, she stared her mother in the eye and the funniest feeling came over her. "Will I ever see her again?" Grasping her daughter tightly for a second, Mrs. St.Clair smiled and released her. Behave and do what your told. I'll tell Dad that you had to leave earlier, He won't mind. Feeling her mothers hand on her back, she felt herself being lead towards the limo with the "Men in black" not far behind. Giving her mother a last stare, she slipped into the back of the limo followed by the shades guy. Scooting as far back as she could, she leaned back as she watched her mother wave them goodbye. Shaking slightly, she turned from the window, about to give blonde a piece of her mind, when she felt a sharp pain in her arm. Gasping, she began to feel her conscious slipping away as she look into the face of the blonde while trying to keep herself erect. "Nuh, Nuh noooo" was all she could utter as she lost conciousness, slipping into his lap. With an insatiable grin on his face, he stroked her hair slightly....

"I have plans for you....."

__


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh...FUCK.... my head...sh..."  
  
Celeste sat up with a pounding in her ears. She was on the floor of a brightly lit room surrounded by stark white walls. The only wall that was not like the rest was a long mirrored one that she was facing. As she sat upright off the cold tiles she felt a tremble go through her. She new this was bad news. All she could remember was sitting next to that bastard with blond hair and then blacking out.  
  
"The prick....what had he done to me," she thought frantically. Subconsciously she rubbed where the needle had entered her arm and gave the white room another once-over. Celeste had a good enough idea that she was being observed through the mirror.  
  
"How idiotic do they think I am" she thought. Everyone who has watched a crime drama at least once would know what exactly the mirror was used for, but she decided to play the fool. Pushing herself to her feet she stood up and turned away from the mirror, opting instead for a corner that was far enough from the door and away from the mirror. Sitting facing her corner, she waited, thinking.  
  
"What's going to happen to me now? I do not want to work for any Pharmaceutical Corporation, I want to finish school. At least there they don't have to sedate me in order to get me to my next class."  
  
Sighing she hunched over her knees, until a booming voice crashed through the room and set her spine in a straight line.  
  
"Mrs. St. Clare, how nice it is to see you finally awake."  
  
Celeste tilted her head slightly to glance around the room, trying to find the source of the voice. A speaker located in the corner by the locked steel door of her prison was the answer. Standing boldly upwards and slowly turning to the mirror, she took a couple steps forward.  
  
"Who are you, and why am I here" Celeste said quietly, staring at her reflection, waiting for an answer.  
  
"You are currently in Sector 7 of the HCF Pharmaceutical labs. You will be briefed on your new position as Research Scientist level 1."  
  
Staring blankly, Celeste could not help but laugh. She had not meant for it to be out loud but was unable to control herself.  
  
"I can't believe you people" she said bravely, "I have no knowledge of scientific aspects whatsoever. You say I will research, but what? What do I know that others do not? I am not a college grad, not even a high school grad."  
  
Breathing heavily, she looked through the mirror with a new found confidence. Even though it was very and highly possible that a bunch of armed guards would burst through the door and sedate her again, she refused to back down. It wasn't really in her nature. Stubbornness was a trait that sometimes she appreciated. As she stood, uneasiness came over her. Why were they not responding? What were they planning on doing now? Worriedly she looked over at the door, shifting her weight to her left leg as she braced her body for a sprint past whatever was outside that door.  
  
At the sound of the buzzer, the door slowly opened. Trembling now, Celeste held her ground and waited for the figure. Shock flooded over her as she saw who it was. Black clothes, blonde....  
  
It was him. 


End file.
